My Notebook
by stephxoxo
Summary: A Story of a girls day to day life. . .
1. Chapter 1

**_My Notebook:_**

Every morning when I get dropped off at school mum drops me out the front of the bus stop across the road from my school, I get out and grab my bag from to boot of mums car.

"Bye mum! See you later"

"Bye hunni have a nice day"

Then she dives off in her white car and as I cross the road to get to lights to get into school the bus pulls up that's where some of my friends get off but today I was still in a bit of dispersed mood after having the one guy I loved ripped from under me and left me with only the shreds of my happiness. As I looked back a mass group of kids that go to my school and the school next to ours which is not a very good school scummy in fact, so I would normal would swap small talk with the crossing grade but I looked back over my shoulder and saw one of the boys from the scummy composite school looking at me I looked away in embarrassment but for some reason I looked back and he was still looking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

This may not seem like much but after what I had gone though it made my day that bit happier. When I got into school I was not hugged by anyone like I normal was because I was having a fight with a friend but once I found one of my best friends in the whole world I was given a big big hug which helped filled the hole in my heart. I told . . . hm well let's call her Jane in this case. I told Jane and all she could say was.

"Aww, that's really cute" she said in a happy voice and gave me a hug.

I just smiled.

_**The Next Day**_

Sick . . . Great, home alone . . . even better. Which left me the whole day for that cute boy to swirl around in my head, I watched Twilight and New Moon and the intensity between Edward and Bella did not help with what happened at the crossing yesterday at all. I can't bring myself to tell myself that I could be falling for a boy that goes to the scummy school next door . . . what world am I in?


	3. Chapter 3

3.25 . . . my mum and my brother got home

"I'm going to have a shower" I said to mum

"Didn't you have one early that today? You said you did when I rang you?" she said calmly

" Yeah I was going to but I didn't ended up having one" I said shyly even though I have had one like she said but it seemed to help me feel better. I went up stars and into the bathroom and adjusted the shower head to the place I like it near the back and well below my head, I'm not sure why I like it there, most people when they have showers stand but I don't I like to sit in the bottom of the shower because it feels like rain one my face . . . I haven't felt rain in some time, almost all of Australia haven't felt the rain on the face for a long time. My dad came home at 4.40 for some reason I had a sad or hopelessness feel when he came home maybe it's because I still feel sick. . . or I'm still really sleepy because I didn't sleep much that night . . . who knows.


	4. Chapter 4

Alone again . . . that's how it is, my friends know some one who . . . goes to the same school as the guy that looked at me . . . I know I mean it was only a look but it felt so much more . . . like life had come back and the past . . . well it didn't matter. . . can one look or even one boy do this to me. . . I'm not that kind of girl you would even look at really . . . long brown hair with bits of blond brushed though it, big brown eyes who would want that . . . who would?

It's um . . . cold my feet there blue but the house is so warm . . . he's still in my head swirling about that cute smiling face . . . when it comes into my head I don't try and push it out even though I should. . . I can't think about boys . . . It was only 2 days ago that he was taken from me . . . and she knew I loved him and . . . she took him right from under me one of my most trusted friends now . . . enemies.

Boyfriends . . . enough said right among me and my friend only a few of us have had them me and Jane would love to have a boyfriend Jane will have one many many years before me I know she will and I want her to she deserves a boyfriend where as I don't . . . what will come of this I do not know but Jane and I will stick together if we don't I will be lost and Tess doesn't go to our school my other best friend. Ill always have Jane and Tess . . . Always

Jane always says to me "But you do! You don't know how special you are, you are one of the most beautiful people I know, inside and out" and she makes it feel all worth wild . . . As does Tess they are both full off . . . Hope, Love and Hugs


	5. Chapter 5

_**2 Days Later**_

School yesterday . . . awesome I save a girl from killing herself and then . . . she angry at me . . . I guess that's okay I mean . . . we were not that close anyway . . . 3 fight . . . 3 people . . . 2 weeks . . . who new?

Home alone again sick and feeling very sad . . . parents mad at me for being sick it's not my flat that I got sick . . . is it? They always say "fight to go to school you gotta try harder! Much heard!" I normally say nothing and just think . . . there is only they always say "fight to go to school you gotta try harder! Much heard!" I normally say nothing and just think . . . there is only so much that I can try before I can't handle it . . . anyway the little cheeps of my baby budgies make me happy. I have had Todd for a years or more now and his nose is very blue meaning he's a boy without a doubt, Noddy is 10 to 12 months old . . . I think Noddy has changed to be a girl . . . as Todd is a boy. It's very cute when they sit next to each other and cheep away . . . cheep cheep . . .


End file.
